sackisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Centrifuge
Avalon Centrifuge is a character introduced in LittleBigPlanet 2. Background He is first met along with Larry Da Vinci at the start of the game. In most of his appearances he is floating on top of a hovering platform. He is an inventor who creates robotic animals, such as bunnies, dogs, gerbils, and camels. His ego is so large that he thinks he is the leader of the alliance. He is the dictator of the land-in-the-sky of Avalonia, named after himself, where he trains you to pilot machines. He is said to have invented science, and is sometimes referred to as The Face of Science. Clive also referred to him as Mr. Science, and mockingly "Science face". ''Clive often shows signs of disliking Avalon, especially since Clive is bossed around by him. Da Vinci is Avalon's largest rival whom of which Da Vinci often calls Avalon "old man" even though he's clearly older. Avalon constantly steals Da vinci's spotlight and calls him his ''number 2. While his ego is much larger than it should be, it is not entirely unfounded. He is shown as a skilled and more than competent member of the alliance, and assists you greatly when the Negativitron attacks. When the Negativitron kidnaps him the first time, he claims to break out of his cell the moment after you defeat the guard, However, he is promptly kidnapped (again) by a much larger threat. This significantly dampens his ego, although he does claim he "helped distract the monster, so that you could deliver the final blow," to which Da Vinci notes that he has suggested they worked as a team. He responds by saying that he isn't called Avalon "Teamwork" Centrifuge for nothing. In LittleBigPlanet Karting, it is revealed that Avalon has a brother named Capt. Sirius Oculus. Unlock Tip Ace "Huge Peril For Huge Spaceship" in LBP2. Trivia * Avalon is exactly the same size as Sackboy/girl, suggesting that he might be another sackperson. Although, unlike most sackspeople, he can talk. * If you look closely at his sprite, he is a sackperson, but you can't make him. You just collect his costume once you ace the last level of Avalonia. However, if you put the Avalon Centrifuge costume on, and then change a costume piece other than the Sackperson's material, your Sackperson will appear to be made out of the same material as Avalon-humanish skin. This can be very useful for making costumes.(if you do change the skin, you will have Avalon with a different skin.) * Avalon describes himself as stunningly handsome, and amazingly statuesque. * He's one of 2 creator curators in LBP2 who does not have a British accent, his accent being American (the other being Eve, whose accent is Spanish). Ironically, the actor who voices Avalon is British. * There is a sticker with Avalon on it that is a magazine that says, "Amateur Science." This is most likely a reference to "Aperture Science" from Valve's Portal series. * In an early game concept Avalon sounded much more different than he does now and used to control the Negativatron as the story's antagonist. This is known from an early voice acting leak on YouTube, which may explain why his "evil side" of which created the Negativitron shows more then any other. * The name 'Centrifuge' is the name of a scientific instrument that is used to speed up the process of decantation, a method of separating mixtures. It is unknown what 'Avalon', a mythological realm inside a tree, has to do with anything, it probably just sounds cool. * In LittleBigPlanet Karting he wasn't there, but a picture of him but you meet his brother in there, or what might be his brother as he might be meaning "Brotha'" as in friend. * In many of his exagerrated stickers, he can be seen with blonde hair, which is from his early beta version back when he was a villain. * In LittleBigPlanet PS Vita, Sean Brawn is very similar to Avalon. (Due to his echo in his voice, in a technolgical advanced city, and somewhat cares only for himself) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Characters Category:The Alliance Members Category:Creator Curators Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Characters Category:Sackboy's Costumes Category:Special Costumes Category:2011